Naruko Uzumaki and the hero of tython
by Michael Bourne
Summary: Summary is on my author page
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and girls and welcome to my newest Naruto and Swtor crossover The Hero of Tython discovers his roots I know its lame but I'm out of story title ideas don't hurt me. I also do not own Naruto or star wars.

Kushina: THAT IS THE LAMEST ASS EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD OF FOT THAT YOU CAN DIE! GRABS A MINI GUN'

Michael Bourne: Bye 'runs away very fast'

KUSHINA: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!

Michael Bourne: HERE'S CHAPTER ONE SAVE MEEEEE!

Hokage tower pent house konoha fire country Ikaros system 0934 hours

Inside the Hokage towers pent house sat a red haired woman wearing a green kimono with sakura petals. This woman name is Kushina Uzumaki namikaze the wife of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. Kushina was holding onto a family picture of herself, Minato and an infant with short blonde hair and whisker marks. That infants name was Naruto and the reason why he is not with her and her family is because on the day he was born a demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the leaf village. Minato was gonna use his soul as an offering to the death god in order to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto but before he could do that the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped in front of Minato and let the death god take his. When the sealing was complete a portal opened out of nowhere and sucked Naruto in, the portal closed instantly and there was nothing they could do.

Minato entered the pent house and saw his wife hugging the photo. He sighed, sat next to her and hugged her and he wasn't the only one hugging her, a little girl with blonde hair ties in a ponytail was hugging her too as well. This girls name is Naruko, her outfit is very similar to her childhood friend Ino's clothing except the color is green; underneath her clothing is a fishnet that covers her boobs. Outside the living stood another person this is Menma Namikaze now Menma he is a very trouble person, he is hated by his parents because the clan elders made him the clans next heir, the elders taught him everything from loyalty to the saying that the clan comes first before the village, he even hated Naruto, his eldest because he betrayed the clan by leaving it.

Main Alliance fleet flagship gravestone in orbit of the planet

On the Bridge of the Gravestone stood a man with long grey hair and a grey beard this man is the Hero of Tython Galen Uzumaki son of Naruto Uzumaki and leader of the Alliance dedicated to bring down Arcann and the Eternal Empire. They had just won the Battle of Odessen by destroying half of the eternal fleet and injuring Arcann in the process, Arcann's sister Vaylin now controls the eternal throne as Zakuul's first empress with the help of the renegade droid SCORPIO. Senya also betrayed the Alliance by helping Arcann. Arcann and her whereabouts are unknown.

A blonde haired woman with yellow eyes entered the Bridge and saw Galen observing the planet. This woman's name is Lana Beniko, one of the Alliances founders and she was not alone an African man was with her, this man's name is Koth Vortena a Native of Zakuul and a former Zakuul naval officer.

Koth: So this was your father's home planet, it looks nice for a primitive planet.

Galen: Yes this planet is peaceful, Lana have you found a good place to set up a second base?

Lana: Yes I have it's in those ruins that has a picture that looks like a black hole.

Galen: Good, Koth take us down and activate the fleets stealth field generator we don't wanna spoke the locals.

Koth: Got it commander.

The Gravestone fired off an energy cloud and the fleet became invisible, the fleet then entered the planet's atmosphere and touched down in the ruins. The base construction began soon after once the construction was complete they sent out probe droids to find and observe the locals. Galen was in his chambers looking at a toad like wallet that is resting in his right hand. That wallet was an heirloom given to him by his father Naruto it was also on him before he died.

Lana entered Galen's chambers and saw him looking at the wallet. Lana: So what's so special about that thing?

Galen: This wallet was my father's baby toy, he passed it down to me it's like a memory of him.

Lana: What was he like?

Galen: Master Satele told me he was a great Jedi and not only that he had something sealed inside of him, something made of pure dark side energy I think she said something about a nine tailed demon. Lana this planet it's very strong in the force.

Lana: I too have felt it, the populace on this planet has an unknown energy inside of them, and like your father there are eight others that have the same dark side energy.

Galen: Let's talk about that later right now we need to find out who my father's parents were.

Koth entered the chambers and clears his throat. Koth: I apologize for interrupting but there's something you need to see outlander.

Five minutes later

Galen: What do you have Koth?

Koth: I sent some probe droids to scout the planet and I found this. It's some kind of village and the leader he looks very familiar to your father, I ran a holo of your father and to that man wearing a trench coat with flames and the DNA signature is a match.

Galen: How in the forces name did you do that?

Koth: Our residential Hutt upgraded our probe droids with a sample extractor and while you were asleep on the Gravestone I took a sample of your blood and compared it to that blond haired man. That man with the trench coat is your father's dad and his wife is your fathers mom in other words they're your grandparents.

Four weeks later Hokage tower Minato's office 0845 hours

Minato was doing some paperwork until he heard a knock coming from his door. Minato: Yes come in.

The door opened and revealed a leaf jounin by the name of Kakashi Hatake one of Minato's surviving students and a veteran of the third ninja war and he wasn't along his students Naruko, Menma, a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura and a emo kid name Sasuke were with them and they have scratch marks on their faces while trying to capture a certain cat name Tora a.k.a. the demon cat of the leaf.

Minato: Kakashi do you think your team is ready for a c-rank mission?

Kakashi was reading his book not paying attention to him. Kushina got angry at this and grabbed a frying pan out of nowhere and bonked the silver haired jounin in the head forcing that said Jounin into a bookcase. The bookcase was destroyed instantly and its remains buried the Jounin alive.

Minato: Kushina get him to his feet.

Kushina: Yes dear.

Kushina grabbed Kakashi by the neck and got him to his feet. Kakashi: 'feeling dizzy' Sensei I think my team is ready for a c-rank.

Minato: Very well bring in the client.

The door opened and revealed an old man wearing glasses. This old timers name is Tazuna a bridge builder from a village called wave and he is not alone. Galen was with him too as well you see they met a week ago when Galen save both his grandson and daughter from two serial killers and for that he welcomed him to his home.

Minato: Here is your c-rank your objective is to escort Tazuna of wave country back to his village. Dismissed.

Galen: Lord hokage before we leave I have something that I need to discuss with you and it involves your student, your daughter, son and wife.

Minato: Iruka, Genins hanuro and Uchiha leave us.

They left the office and ordered an ANBU wearing a cat mask to seal the room and to check the room for any listening seals. They found none and left the area.

Minato: So what was it you wish to discuss? (A/N play anakins betrayal do not own)

Galen took out the frog wallet he had on him along with the DNA Results and Naruto's lightsaber (A/N Master ven zallow lightsaber) Kushina saw the wallet and grabbed it. Kushina: Where did you get this?

Galen: My name is Galen Uzumaki my father's name is Naruto Uzumaki that cylinder I put down on your desk was his lightsaber it's the weapon me and the Jedi order use. T7 show them the events my father, my mother and I went through start with the battle of korriban to the sacking of coruscant along with the events of the galactic cold war and second great galactic war.

Galen's companion T7-01 activated its holo projector and showed them the events of the first and second great galactic wars. When they got to the sacking of coruscant, Kushina immediately broke down crying Kakashi and Naruko went to her sides to comfort her as for Minato he leaned back into his chair with a sad look. T7 turned off his holo projector and let out a sad low beep.

Minato: So that makes you my grandson, it is good to meet you for the first time Galen.

Voice: **It is Tou-san.** (A/N end Anakins betrayal play qui gon jinn funeral theme)

They looked up and saw the force spirit of their son Naruto. Kushina: Sochi you have grown but how is this possible?

Naruto: **Through the force anything is possible and not only that only people who have seen a close friend or family member die right in front of them can see their spirits. Galen you have made me and your mother very proud I am very glad you got justice for me and your mother.**

Galen: But killing Darth Malgus didn't bring you or mother back, Master Orgus told me that you were one with the force.

Naruko: I wish you were here big brother. Menma has been hoping that you were alive so he can kill you for turning your back on the clan.

Naruto: **So do I, Naruko-chan and even if I was alive today with the skillset Menma has he would lose to me instantly.** Naruto's spirit then disappeared in a flash of light, Galen left the office and stopped at the door. Galen: I'm sorry (A/N end Qui gon jinns funeral)

Galen exited the door and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna sitting on a couch and they weren't alone, a blue haired girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga and her team was sitting next to them too as well, Hinata's teammates were two boys one boy has tribal marks on his cheeks and the other one is wearing sunglasses. Those boy's names are Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba: So you're lord hokage's grandson you're old.

Galen: Yes I am and no I'm not joining your village's military cuz I'm already a leader. I came here with my people our base is in the ruins of Uzu.

Shino: So what's your purpose here?

Galen: T7 show them what's been happening in the galaxy, start from the five years that was taken away from me.

T7 once again activated its holo projector and showed them the events when the enteral empire attacked both the republic and the Sith empire. T7 then showed the creation of the alliance dedicated to bring down Arcann and the eternal empire along with the Battle of Odessen. T7 turned off its holo and the members of Team seven and team eight plus Minato and Kushina were shocked.

Menma: So you and your father betrayed your clan just to help outsiders I bet your mother was a whore.

Just then something inside Galen snapped, he summoned the power of the force to push Menma through a wall into a room which was the Hokage's vault, Galen then used the force to lift Menma up in the air then used his left hand to force choke him. Galen: You insulted my father and mothers memory as the greatest Jedi couple in galactic history and not only that you insulted my honor as a Jedi Battlemaster too as well. I was gonna call you my uncle since you were my father's brother but I've decided not to so here's this. I, Galen Uzumaki son of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hereby disown you as my uncle so mote it be. With that he released him, coughing from Menma was heard moments later.

Galen: I'll see you at the south gate tomorrow T7, Tazuna lets go. Galen, T7 and Tazuna left the office and headed to the roof of the hokage tower's roof the occupants followed them and saw an object heading right towards them. That object happens to be Galen's starship the defender class light corvette, the ship landed on the roof and its loading ramp came down four figures came out and had their blasters out, those figures are Galen Uzumaki's elite guard. Galen, T7 and Tazuna entered the ship, two of the soldiers entered, the third entered next not after when he tapped the fourth signaling him that it's time to go, the fourth soldier walked backwards with his blaster still pointed. With the guard, Tazuna, T7 and Galen aboard the ship took off and flew out of towers airspace.

The next day

South entrance Konoha fire country 0800 hours

Team seven arrived at the gate and saw Tazuna, Galen and T7, not only was team seven there but so was team eight their sensei Kurenai told them that they were going with them to observe team seven to see if they were functioning properly as a team, Sasuke and Sakura objected to this but were silenced when Galen used his force stasis field on them, he then gave them a long harsh scolding.

Galen: Now that we are all here lets go.

With that they started their mission back to wave country, on the way Sakura asked if there were any ninja in wave and Kakashi said no. They continued walking until Galen felt two presences, a puddle disappeared and two masked assassins came charging towards Galen, only to be sliced in half by Galen's lightsaber via his cyclone slash.

Kakashi: Those were the demon brothers of the mist, they were targeting Tazuna. Time to tell the truth Tazuna why were they after you?

Galen: Tazuna you will do no such thing, T7 show them the holo record about our discussion two days ago.

T7 activated its holo projector and showed them the holo containing the details of Tazuna and Galen's discussion two nights ago. The holo finish itself five minutes later and Kakashi gave Galen a mean look.

Kakashi: You knew this whole time?

Voice: Don't answer that Galen, if they want to abandon the bridge builder, they can.

Kushina: Who's out there?

Out from the trees stood Lana and a female with three hair braids, the female next to Lana is Memmet, Galen's step daughter. Galen: Everyone this is my step daughter Memmet and my wife Lana beniko. Memmet is a Sith Juggernaut like her now deceased father Darth Mudoley.

Menma: Great first you betray the clan and now you go off with some whore that is not of this planet. Menma was then lifted in the air by Lana, she then used her force lighting to zap the hell out of him but she was not done, she threw Menma to Galen who then used his force punch and kicks to beat the shit out of him, Galen then threw Menma to Memmet as she used her power to choke the living day lights out of him, Team eight and team seven tried to stop them but was stopped by Kushina and T7.

Kurenai: lady Kushina that's your son don't you want to stop them. Kushina: No Menma insulted my grandson's wife, he needs to be taught a lesson.

Memmet sent Menma flying into a tree and started moaning in pain. Kakashi tried to help him but got shocked by T7's shock module. Galen: it's getting dark we'll set up camp here.

Sasuke: Who made you the leader?

Galen: 'pulls Sasuke towards him and gets in his face' listen to me and listen well you little shit I have fought and killed many people in my lifetime, sith, imperials, pirates you name it, I even led a jedi force on a planet in order to liberate it. I even killed six sith dark council members one of them was an order of reven member the others were not hell I even killed the emperor of the sith empire twice. So unless you don't want to join them in death I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and FOLLOW ORDERS! Galen released the duck haired boy and went over to Lana not after when he sent some lighting at Sasuke to vent his anger.

Later that night (A/N play see what I've become)

Kushina was taking the first watch since everyone is asleep. She saw Galen exit his tent and went into the woods, she followed him and saw him sitting on his knees meditating. Galen sensed Kushina approaching and felt her wrapping her arms around him. Kushina: Was everything you said true?

Galen: Every word. Do I took any pleasure in their deaths? No I do not. Do I enjoy killing? No I don't but I did what I had to, when I joined the Jedi order I sworn an oath to protect the republic from all threats.

Galen sensed someone coming, he spun around with his lightsaber activated and saw Kurenai backing away from him. Galen deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt.

Galen: Being a Jedi is all I've known, I've led soldiers into battle and killed imperial soldiers, some of those enemy soldiers had families. I don't even know how to be a family guy.

Shino, Hinata and Kiba were watching the whole thing and had a sad look on their faces. Hinata: Shino I think we should keep Sasuke and Menma from angering Galen-san if what we overheard was true then he might be more powerful than lord fourth.

Shino: Agreed when we get back from our mission we'll put in a request to become Sasuke Uchiha and Menma Namikaze's control officers, we'll be there control officers until they're either dead or removed from the ninja program permanently for bad behavior, I'll put monitoring bugs on them for now that way we'll make sure they do not step out of line.

Hinata: Until the Uchiha and the Namikaze are either dead or removed from the ninja corps it is. Hinata left and headed back to the tent. Kiba: Shino, Hinata if this plan of yours gets out every other villager and ninja that are in clans and not in clans, they're gonna hate you, you know that right?

Hinata: I'm not the same shy girl you once knew back at the academy kiba I've changed.

Kiba: Ok I'll keep this plan of yours and Shino's a secret as an Inuzuka my loyalty and alliance is to my teammates not Kurenai sensei and beside we clan heirs gotta stick together. Clan heirs for life.

Hinata: 'smiles' clan heirs for life.

The next day (end see what I've become)

Galen: So what's the status of your two teammates Kakashi?

Kakashi: Galen, you, your wife and daughter really did some damage to my students, both ribs broken, broken nose, shattered ankles and arms, internal bruising and third to fourth degree burns and not only that they wet themselves without knowing they've lost control of their bladder control thanks to you. Do you have any idea what the Namikaze clan elders are gonna do to you? They are gonna declare war on you for beating up their heir. I had to send word to my former ANBU team to pick them up and take them back to the village. In other words you've ruined my team's chance of joining the Chunin exams that are being held in Konoha which is in seven weeks from now along with their Shinobi Career.

The team continued walking towards wave country, they arrived at a dock where they took a boat to get across while the boat was making its way they saw a structure. Kiba: So that's the bridge eh?

Tazuna: Yes once it's finished Gato's control over our village will be no more.

Galen is sitting in the front of the boat meditating sensing something that is amiss. Galen stands up and ignites his lightsaber. Galen: I know you're out there, I can sense you swordsman.

(This is it action time)

Galen: 'senses an object coming at them' GET DOWN!

A giant sword came flying at them and embedded itself into a tree, a figure wearing bandages on his face stood on the hilt of the sword and not to mention he has no eyebrows, his headband has a scratch mark on it. Galen ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at the figure.

Galen: Identify yourself swordsman.

Figure: So the rumors are true the red hot habanero has a grandson, allow me to introduce myself Grandson of the yellow flash and the red hot habanero I am Zabuza Momochi the bloody demon of the mist, you're worst nightmare and this is my battlefield. 'Ninja art – hidden mist jitsu'

A large fog covered the air and Zabuza disappeared. Galen: You clearly underestimate me, Grandma Kushina, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai with me, Naruko, teams eight and ten protect the old man Lana, Memmet stay and babysit the brats and their pet dog.

Lana: Sure thing commander.

Ino: Commander?

Memmet: Yes Commander, he's the head and founder of the alliance dedicated to bring down the eternal empire.

With Zabuza and Galen

Zabuza: You dress weird for a grandson of the red hot habanero. Zabuza and Galen are circling themselves with their weapons drawn. Galen: That's because I grew up on a different planet as did my father.

They then charged at each other with their weapons. Parry after parry, slash after slash Zabuza charged at Galen with his Zanbato but Galen blocked it. Their weapons collided with each other as the two combatants tried to overpower each other. Zabuza: Tell me Grandson of Kushina what was your father's name?

Galen: My father's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the former jailor of the nine tailed demon the Kyuubi no kitsune now deceased, I am his son I am Galen Uzumaki Namikaze.

Galen then kicked Zabuza in the chest and sent him flying into a tree, the tree collapsed on him moments later. Galen walked away from the battle but sensed a wave of water coming at him, two dragons made out of water exited the wave and charged at him. Galen used his cyclone slash to cut them but had no effect the water dragons hit their target and sent Galen flying towards the shore. Zabuza walked towards Galen and pointed his giant sword at his face.

Zabuza: You fight well Grandson of the yellow flash but in the end futile. Zabuza raised his blade in the air with the intent of ending his foes life until he felt a stinging sensation on his back. He turned around and saw Koth pointing his blaster pistol at him. Koth: Drop the weapon or else.

Galen: Koth. Galen passed out moments later with his lightsaber still in his hand luckily for him it was turned off when Galen landed on the shore. Koth unleashed a barrage of Blaster bolts at Zabuza while Lana and Memmet carried Galen to safety. T7 provided covering fire for them moments later multiple shiny objects embedded Zabuza's neck and Zabuza collapsed. A boy with a mask came out of nowhere and grabbed Zabuza. That person is a hunter nin with a mist symbol on his mask. Hunter-nin: Thank you for dealing with Zabuza, I've been hunting him for seven weeks with no sleep.

Kakashi: It's no problem.

The fake hunter nin took Zabuza's body and disappeared in a tornado of water. The konoha group plus Koth, Lana and Memmet took Galen and Tazuna to his house where they are greeted by his daughter and grandson, his daughters name is Tsunami and his grandson is Inari.

The next day

Galen woke up and sat up on his bed that was given to him when he and his group first arrived in Wave. He spotted Koth and gave him a look that said 'spill it' Koth: 'sighs' sir I know I was supposed to stay back at the base but I did for good reason, our long range probes spotted Skytroopers inside that mansion that the leader of this village used to live and they're not alone a Zakuul Exarch is with them.

Galen: I'll forgive you this time Koth. Has lana and Memmet been informed of this?

Koth: Yes sir they have. Also sir those three kids that were with you they want to talk to you. Said something about being a control officer to some of their friends.

Galen: Well I am the grandson of the fourth hokage so technically I outrank both them and their teachers. Tell them to meet me at the dock where Tazuna's grandson hangs out to brood at nightfall.

With Hinata and her teammates

Hinata, Shino and Kiba were eating breakfast silently and had some thoughts about Galen's teammates. Lana looked at them and put her plate down. She then walked outside and gave them a hand sign to follow her. Lana: You have questions about me and my daughter it's time for some answers. My name is Lana Beniko former minister of Sith Intelligence of the Sith Empire and one of the founders of the alliance dedicated to bring down the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. I'm also the former wife of the Empire's wrath Darth Mudoley now wife to my second husband Galen.

With Kushina and Kakashi

Kakashi: How are you holding up Kushina?

Kakashi was walking with his two remaining students Sakura and Naruko, they just finished guard duty while watching Tazuna working on his bridge. They saw Kushina sitting along on a tree stump, her eyes were still puffy from crying over both the news of Naruto's death and seeing his spirit. She still keeps the frog wallet she game to him when Naruto was just a baby.

Kushina: Not good Kakashi I still keep thinking about Naruto, I mean he was only a baby before that the portal took him and now I see his spirit, a spirit of a grown man. I wish he was here.

Naruko: I wish Naruto was here too mom.

Voice: As do I.

The four turn around and saw a woman wearing Jedi Robes and has the same height as Kushina. Woman: It is good to finally meet you Mother of Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina: Who are you and how do you know my son?

Woman: I am Satele Shan former Jedi grandmaster of the Jedi Order now wanderer. I was a youngling when I met your son. We became Padawans and fought alongside each other during the first great Galactic war. After that he promoted to Jedi Knight and like him I too had a kid name Theron, Theron also resented me a lot because of my ties to the Order. Then the sacking of Coruscant began. It was after that I felt your son become one with the force.

Kushina and Naruko charged at Satele only to be floating in the air, Kakashi found the source and saw Galen using his power to keep them in place. Galen then used a Jedi mind trick to make them go to sleep. Galen: Master Satele why are you here?

 **Spirit voice: We have decided to join your alliance since you have defeated Arcann.**

The spirit showed itself and Galen knew who this ghost is. Darth Marr the deceased head of the Sith Dark council. Galen: Darth Marr is Satele doing this of her own freewill or are you telling her?

Satele: I made this decision on my own and you are right Galen, you're alliance needs someone who can provide battle meditation. My old master told me to do so, he said that I still have much to do and that it is not my time to become one with the force.

Galen: Master Satele ending your life will not bring Jace Malcom back, I should know I read the battle report when you, the Jedi order and Jace fought against the Eternal Fleet. He was killed and you blame yourself for his death and besides he'll wanted you to move on.

 **Naruto: My son is right Satele.**

Naruto's Spirit appeared and took a seat in front of Galen and the rest of the group. Hinata, Shino and Kiba were watching this from a distance. Kiba: So that's Naruto, Hiashi-sama said something about him being your future husband.

Shino: Is this true Hinata?

Hinata nodded sadly and hugged Kiba. Hinata: Its true Shino my father and Naruko's father arraigned a political marriage between Naruto and myself. But since he's….. Dead I guess that marriage contract is useless now.

Suddenly the three Genin were pulled towards Galen and Satele gave them the headshake of disappointment. Galen: It's not nice to eavesdrop on conversations and how can you see my father's spirit?

Hinata: I saw my mother died when she gave birth to my younger sister, her name is Hanabi I was two when it happened, my cousin Neji Hyuuga told me the whole thing. He told me when I was at my favorite tea shop.

Kiba: I saw my own father being executed for telling Iwa about Lord hokage's other two children, I was home sick when this happen. Shino can't see spirits because his mom and dad are still alive.

Galen pulled something out and throws it at Satele, she caught it and looked at it. Galen: That was the lightsaber I had when I was a Padawan, if you're gonna join my Alliance you'll need a weapon since you destroyed yours, I found the remains when I woke up at your camp back on Odessen.

End of chapter 1

Page 20 of 20

Michael bourne: is kushina gone?

Kakashi: Uhh no cuz shes right behind you

Turns around and sees kushina. Michael: Bye 'runs away'

Kushina: 'chases after me with a frying pan' COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!

Michael Bourne: 'pushes kakashi into kushina' she's looking at you man 'looks at the fans' I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR NARUTO


	2. an

Hi Michael bourne here

Just wanna tell you fanfic peeps that I am still alive I've been busy at work and I am suffering from a class twelve writers block so updating naruko uzumaki and the hero of typhon is gonna take a while for the guest who sent me that review along with any other guests and fanfic authors

I don't do harems period


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back guys and girls and welcome to the second chapter of Naruko Uzumaki and the hero of tython. This chapter will take place during the battle of the bridge also Kushina, Naruko will be joining Galen in the Defense of the planet Voss so without further ado here's chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tazuna's house main dining room. 1900 hours

Inari: Why do you guys even bother helping? You're all gonna die!

The person who said that was Tazuna's grandson, Inari the reason why is because his father was killed by Gato and he started to lose hope in heroes.

Galen: Go back to your room with your dinner boy.

Inari: Why don't you go back to wherever you and your people came from you stupid alien; you don't even know what it's like to suffer.

Inari was then sent flying towards the wall by Galen's force push he then use his force stasis and force freezing moves to keep him in place. The house and its dining rooms temperature started to drop and the Konoha nins minus Lana, Koth and Memmet started getting cold, Tazuna and Tsunami included. Galen: You say I don't know what it's like to suffer and lose someone? Let me show you little fuck. Galen then snapped his fingers to create flashback portal, its destination? The destruction of the jedi temple on the planet city of Coruscant.

Galen: Watch and weep ladies and gentlemen. They cannot see us for we are wind gusts to them.

They saw Darth Malgus and his slave twi'lek Eleena Daru approach the temples giant doors, the temple security guards tried to stop them but were cut down in an instant. Once inside several Jedi knights and masters dropped down with their lightsabers drawn and two Jedi Masters stood in front of them. Kushina recognized the blond one instantly as Naruto and the other one as Ven Zallow. The Jedi defenders then saw a republic shuttle flying right towards them, the shuttle crashed right through the doors and skidded until it stopped ten feet away from Malgus. The shuttle ramp opened and several red beams of light appeared. Moments later the battle for the Jedi Temple had begun, Republic troopers and Jedi were fighting Imperial troopers and Sith knights the battle was intense and needless to say the Jedi and the Republic troops were losing badly. Ven and Naruto engaged Malgus in combat, Naruto and Ven fought valiantly but in the end they were both killed by Malgus, he thrusted his lightsaber into Ven's chest, took his lightsaber and sliced Naruto in half via a cyclone slash. Kushina, Naruko and Hinata broke down into tears. Malgus then walked away from the temple as Imperial Dreadnoughts and star fighters bombarded the temple from the skies. Galen snapped his fingers and brought them back to reality. Galen: Let that history session be a lesson to you boy. I too have suffered and for that you will be cleaning my starship starting now. Lana, Memmet take this punk to the _Defender_ C2-N2 will sort him out, Koth make sure he serves his punishment.

Koth: Yes Commander. On your feet kid.

Galen left the dining room and headed outside to cool off. Kushina, Naruko and the rest of the Konoha nins tried to follow him but were blocked by Satele. Satele: I will go talk to him.

With Galen

Galen was slashing trees left and right with his lightsaber, he then sent out the biggest and largest force push up to date, the attack caused a lot of destruction and some forest animals were killed in the blast. Galen then sat on a log and started panting, Satele saw this and sat next to him. Satele: I haven't seen you this angry since the battle of Rhen Var.

Galen said nothing and just stared at the mess he made, he never bothered to turn around and face her. Satele: What you did back there was reckless Galen.

Galen: Reckless? The punk deserved it he should've kept his mouth shut and show more consideration, he's lucky I didn't bring my pet Nexu with me because if I did I would've fed that punk to him. Hell he's even lucky I didn't take him to my ship and throw him out the airlock.

Tsunami walked up to them and sat in front of them. Tsunami: I'm sorry for my son's actions.

Galen: Your son is the one that needs to apologize not you him.

The next day

Inari finished cleaning up Galen's spaceship and was tired as fuck. He started walking back to his house and saw several of Gato's thugs inside the house, the thugs saw him and chased him. Inari bumped into Koth and hid behind him.

Thug: Hey you give up the kid or his mother dies.

The thugs then heard a snap hiss and saw Satele with her lightsaber ignited. Koth pulled out his blaster and shot the thug holding Tsunami hostage in the head. The thug fell down on top of her and Satele use her Telekinetic Wave force power on the remaining thugs killing them instantly it was the same force power she used on Darth Malgus during the battle of Alderaan. Satele then used her force lift to pull the dead thug off of Tsunami, she then threw the body in a nearby pond.

Satele: That takes care of them.

With Galen and company

Galen and team seven arrived at the unfinished bridge and needless to say the whole area is covered by mist. One worker is curled up in a ball muttering demon, Galen approached the worker to help him up. The worker got up and ran away screaming in fear.

Galen pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, Lana and Memmet did the same thing with theirs. They then heard laughing coming from the mist.

Galen: Whoever you are come out and face us!

Zabuza exited the mist and has his giant sword in his right hand. Galen: Zabuza.

Zabuza: Galen Uzumaki. We have unfinished business to attend to. Zabuza charged at Galen with his Sword and Galen blocked it. Galen: Indeed we do. Galen used his force push on Zabuza to send him flying towards the lake. Galen then use some force lighting on the water but Zabuza dodged the attack. Galen ran towards him with his lightsaber, Zabuza did the same thing with his weapon, they're weapons collided with each other. The collision caused massive shockwaves of energy. Team eight, Sakura, Naruko, Kurenai, Kakashi and Kushina felt the shockwaves and were amazed by such power. They're hairs were all messed up when the shockwave hit them. Shino's sunglasses were damaged as well.

Kiba: What power. How is Galen even capable of doing this?

Lana and Memmet saw several metal like things and people wearing armor approaching. Lana: We got more problems skytroopers and knights. Leave them to us.

Lana and Memmet engaged the Zakuul knights along with the skytroopers. Moments later mirrors of Ice appeared, both Kakashi and Kurenai were trapped. Kushina, Naruko and Sakura tried to break them but luck was not on their side. That being said the liberation of wave country has begun.

With Satele and Koth

Satele went into her battle meditation stance and used it on the villagers who had the will to stand up to Gato and his hired mercenaries. But more mercenaries kept coming and they had the remaining villagers surrounded they were about to finish them off until several red beams of light came raining down on them. Koth looked up and saw a XS stock light freighter flying right over them, Satele recognized that freighter, it belonged to a smuggler name Nico Okarr the name of the freighter is _Red shifter_. Satele then used her force wave to finish off the remaining mercenaries. The _Red shifter_ landing in front of the village and its loading ramp lowered itself, Nico exited the freighter to greet Satele and Koth and he wasn't alone a wookiee name Jakarro and his droid head C2-D4 came towards Satele and hugged her. Satele smiled at this and hugged back.

Satele: It's good to see you too Jakarro and C2.

C2-D4: Same here who's the guy with the goggles?

Koth: I'm Koth Vortena, former Zakuul naval officer/native so what brings you here?

C2-D4: We wish to join the alliance that Galen leads, five years ago back on Yavin four he offered Jakkaro and I a partnership and after years of thinking we've decided to join your Alliance.

Jakkaro saw a thug that was gunning for Inari and Tsunami but was stopped when Jakkaro lifted the thug in the air then threw him to the ground near Tsunami's house, the wookie let out a roar as he did that.

With Galen

Galen and Zabuza were parrying with their blades, trying to get the upper hand and needless to say the fight was brutal, Zabuza disarmed Galen and Galen fell to his knees. Zabuza was about to about Galen's head off but was distracted when he was pushed back. He then saw Naruko walking towards Zabuza and Galen. Galen saw a Cylinder in her right and Galen knew that thing was his dad's lightsaber.

(A/N play Adramelech from akame ga kill the U.S. Toonami version)

Naruko: I have lost my onii-san I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY NEPHEW!

Naruko charged at Zabuza with all her might and didn't give him any chance to defend himself. Galen just sat there and watched the whole thing. Haku was watching and rushed to Zabuza's aid but was hit by a force whirlwind thanks to Lana. Galen got up and watched as Naruko slashed Zabuza across the face and that's not the only injury Zabuza has, his left arm has been sliced off as well. Galen approached Naruko and place his right hand on her left shoulder.

(A/N end Adramelech)

Galen: It's over Aunt Naruko he's beaten.

Naruko calmed down and spat at Zabuza's downed body and left the bridge. An alliance trooper ran stopped in front of Galen.

Alliance Trooper: 'salutes' Commander!

Galen: Report?!

Alliance Trooper: Victory is ours the remaining enemy troops along with their tiny leader have been rounded up and are at the village market square awaiting your judgement.

Galen: It's not just my judgement Gato and his goons will be facing trooper. They will be judged by the people of this village too as well.

Alliance Trooper: A most cruel fate indeed sir.

Galen: What is your name trooper? And why are you here?

Trooper: Captain Arwen Quinn sir! Nico Okar recruited us along with a Wookie and a Droid head. I believe you know that said Wookie.

Galen: Jakkaro and C2-D4? They're here?

Quinn: Yes sir they are with Satele Shan and Captain Vortena.

With Satele and the wave villagers.

Satele was with Galen's elite guard making sure that the villagers don't try to kill Gato and his men. She saw a boy and a girl walking towards her. The kids jumped on Satele causing her to fall on her back. She got back up and the girl sat on her lap.

Satele: What are your names little ones and where are your parents?

Girl: I'm Kasumi

Boy: I'm Yu and our parents. They're gone.

Satele: I'm so sorry. I'm Satele.

Kasumi: Where are you from?

Satele was about to answer but was interrupted when she saw Galen approaching. He walked up to Gato and sent a force punch right into the left side of Gato's face. A crunching sound was heard and the wave villagers shivering in fear.

Galen: Is this all of them Koth?

Koth: Yes Commander.

Galen: Good where's that boy with the overalls? Inari?

Tsunami: Right here Galen. Tsunami nudges Inari to walk towards Galen, Inari walked over and fell to his knees right in front of Galen

Galen: You're mother told me that you're sorry for what you said to me last night. I had some time to think about it and I came up with a solution. In order for you to successfully earn my forgiveness you must kill that midget with the cast on his right arm. Koth give him your blaster.

Koth took Inari, pulled out his blaster and puts it in Inari's right hand. Koth: Come on kid. You want the commander to forgive you then you must kill that midget. Your mother told me what he did to your old man. He tortured him then killed him in front of you and your fellow villagers. He deserves to die, it's easy really. Point the weapon like you using a holo camera. You place your right pointer finger on that curved metal piece called a trigger you squeeze it really tight and 'the blaster goes off and hits Gato in the chest killing him' congratulations you've avenged you're father.

Inari dropped the gun and ran back to his house. Galen: Tsunami tell your kid I said this apology accepted boy.

Kushina saw the whole thing and approached Galen with an evil look. She was about to use her blade but was frozen in place. She turned her head around and saw Memmet using her power to keep her still. Kushina also saw Memmet giving her the headshake of disappointment.

Galen: Nice work Memmet.

Kakashi entered the square and saw the dead bodies of Gato and his thugs. Kakashi: So I'm guessing you killed him eh Galen?

Galen: No I did not. The wave villagers under the command of Tazuna's grandson had a resistance cell long before Tazuna hired your leaf ninja for protection. Inari rallied that said cell and attacked Gato's mansion, took him and his ally's prisoner and killed some while doing so. In other words Inari and the people of wave are the true heroes not us. This will be the official report to grandpa Minato. Will that be a problem Jounin Hatake and Grandma Kushina?

Kakashi: No commander.

When Kakashi saw Galen's face, he saw something that the leaf and the elemental Nations haven't seen in a long time since the first ninja war. The eyes of a true leader. A leader that has earned the respect and trust of the men and women who served under that leaders command.

Quinn: Commander. All of Gato's assets are now on the _Defender_.

Galen: And Zabuza's body?

Quinn: Taken to the village that is covered with misty clouds. We have the scroll containing his bounty. It's all there and sir, we tried to give Zabuza's sword to the village's leader but the sword it sent out a surge of energy.

Galen: Give the weapon to my aunt Naruko, since she defeated Zabuza, the demon of the mist's weapon must've chosen her as its new wielder. Did you recover my father's lightsaber?

Quinn: Yes sir we did. We had to stun you're aunt though, she was refusing to let go of the damn thing.

Galen: Alright good job Captain, since you and your squad performed excellent in this battle I'm promoting you're second to the rank of Captain and I am promoting you to the rank of Major. Congratulations.

Quinn: Thank you commander you are too kind.

Galen: Now let's get out of here. 'Looks at Lana, Koth, Memmet, Jakkaro, Okarr and Satele' we're pulling out! Move! 'Looks at Kakashi, Naruko, Kushina and team eight' I'll see you back at Konoha.

One month later

Konoha Hokage tower 1300 hours

Minato: I've read Kakashi's report and he told me that you have the look of a true leader and did you really have to stun Naruko?

Galen: She was refusing to let go of the weapon my father had before he died.

Voice: **Naruko had my lightsaber because before she left with you and your group I told her to take it with her.**

Flash back

 _Naruko entered her father's office and looked at the lightsaber sitting in front Naruto's holo. She grabbed it and Naruto's spirit appeared before her. The scenery changed as well._

 _Naruko: Nii-san?_

 _ **Naruto: Yes Naruko it is me.**_

 _Naruko: What is this place?_

 _ **Naruto: You are the planet of Tython, the ancient world of where the first Jedi order was established. This is where I met Satele, Syo Bakarn, Jaric Kaeden and a female Togruta name Bela Kiwiiks and during the war before the events of the second sith and republic war, I along with Satele, a republic trooper and a smuggler escaped the planet Korriban and years later the sith attacked Coruscant and the Sith Satele wounded back on Alderaan led the attack on the Jedi Temple was the same Sith Satele and I saw on Korriban.**_

 _Naruko: Darth Malgus. Naruto-_

 _ **Naruto: I know what you're thinking. You wanna get to know more about my son and be a good aunt. You may take my blade and since you touched it, it can only mean one thing. You have a connection to the force.**_

End flash back

Galen looked at Minato and gave him a look that said 'explain now'. Minato: There was a treaty negotiation between the leaf and the cloud village one of the cloud nins abducted Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko followed them Hinata was three and Naruko was five. Naruko engaged the cloud nin along with his team and was easily overpowered. The cloud nins were about to finish her off but was sent flying from an unknown power and when I arrived on the scene I saw Naruko's eyes glowing golden yellow and her body surrounded by an golden aura. She put out her hand and had the cloud nins in the air but when Kushina told me of Hinata's injures. Naruko… she…she got angry and the cloud nins that were held. They grasped their necks like they were choking then we heard a neck snapping sound coming from them. They're bodies stopped moving and were confirmed dead. Naruko walked away and not after we saw that her eyes changed from golden to red.

Galen: That was the dark side of the force you and grandma Kushina witnessed. This is why Jedi do not form attachments. A single emotion can destroy a Jedi, even though the Jedi order is scattered I still follow the code and secretly break it. Grandpa Minato you have been keeping secrets from me and you're not the first one to do so. My former student a Jedi name Kira Carson kept a secret from me and the Jedi order, that secret showed that she was a child of the sith emperor.

Minato was about to ask another question but was interrupted when three elderly people came in. Their names are Danzo, Koharu and Homura the third hokage's old teammates that served with him during the first and second ninja wars.

Minato: You need something Elders?

Danzo: So you're Galen Uzumaki? Who never knew that Hokage-sama's eldest had a kid that is not of Konoha.

Galen: You got something to say to me? Then say it!

Koharu: Galen Uzumaki you and your companions have crippled both the Namikaze heir along with the last Uchiha and you have broken Sakura Hanuro's mind back in wave via a Genjitsu move. Do you and your companions take responsibility for your actions?

Galen: What do you think bitch?

Minato: ENOUGH! Koharu my son and his teammate got what they deserve, Galen and his companions/faction are not a part of the Leaf's forces and therefore are not our problem.

Galen: My dad's old man is right I lead my own faction and I don't lead it alone. My companions myself included are the founders of that said faction. If you fought Grandpa Minato was bad my faction is worse and here's an example.

The three elders felt the ground beneath them shaking. They went up to the roof and saw Galen's ship the _Gravestone_. The ship itself fired its turbo laser and destroyed the political district specifically the part where the civilian council members reside in.

Galen: That is what my faction can do and will do should you try anything stupid against both me, my companions, my aunt, Grandpa Minato, Grandma Kushina and my faction. Now get out!

Homura: As the grandson of the fourth commands.

Koharu: Homura!

Homura: Koharu, Danzo think for once in your life. Galen has a faction of his own, a faction that is not of the Elemental nations and has enough power to turn both this village and the elemental nations in a wasteland. If that hovering object can destroy a part of a district with just one shot imagine what it could do to a clan compound.

Danzo: You always were the wisest and smartest man in the leaf since the first ninja war aren't you Homura. Let's go Koharu.

Homura: I'll catch up with you later.

Danzo and Koharu left the rooftop and headed back to their office. Homura re-entered Minato's office and saw Galen holding his lightsaber in his right hand.

Galen: Back for more?

Homura: Listen to me I'm working for both the Fire Damiyo and Lord fourth as mole inside Danzo's inner circle. In other words you can trust me.

Minato: He's telling the truth Galen, I gave him a mission to keep an eye on Koharu and Danzo because I believe that they along the villagers who don't like me may try to assassinate me.

Galen's communicator went off and Galen placed it on Minato's desk then activated it. The holo of Theron Shan revealed itself.

Galen: What is it Theron?

Theron: _Commander we have a situation we have received word that the eternal empire is planning an attack on the planet Voss, Sana-Rae and I are already on the planet surface at the tower of prophecy but we could use your help._

Galen: Ok we'll be right there Theron just stay put until we arrive.

Theron: _Roger that Commander, Theron out._

The transmission ended and Galen took the comlink off of Minato's desk. Galen: I have to go.

Minato: Can't you stay here for a minute? And can you at least bring Kushina and her team with you.

Galen was about to answer until the windows behind Minato shattered. A man with long white hair and a headband with an oil symbol landed right in front of Homura and Galen.

The man got up and saw Galen crossing his arms. Galen: Who the hell are you?

Minato: That my teacher Jiraiya and he's known for peeping on females.

Galen: I will bring Kushina, Naruko, Sakura, team ten and Kakashi with me.

Jiraiya wanted to know what's going on but was sent flying back into the air and crashed right into… the bathhouse specifically the V.I.P. lounge, screams were heard moments later Jiraiya tried to escape from the bath house but was grabbed by Kushina and Lana.

(A/N I know I am so evil.)

Konoha General Hospital room 302 1359 hours

Sasuke Uchiha was laying on the hospital bed and had a right broken leg with pillows underneath it. There's a cast on it, a right broken arm and a big band aid on his left cheek. His roommate Menma has worst injuries than Sasuke, multiple third degree burns on both his shins and lower chest, a broken jaw that is now wired shut, two broken ankles and two broken arms. One of the Namikaze clan's servants a girl name Hazuki was taking care of Menma, Hazuki has been taking care of Menma since he was a baby and Hazuki is both the head of the Namikaze main branch and Minato's younger sister so basically she's both Menma's babysitter and aunt. Hazuki heard a knock at the door and gave whoever knocked on that door permission to enter. The door opened and revealed Galen, Lana, Kushina and Memmet.

Sasuke: What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what you and those bitches have done? You've ruined my chance to gain access to more Jitsu's via rank advancement in other words I can't participate in the chunin exams.

Galen: 'uses mind trick on Sasuke' you will go to sleep.

Sasuke: 'hypnotized' I will go to sleep.

Sasuke stopped moving and snoring sound were heard. Hazuki looked at Galen and started to circle around him.

Hazuki: So you're Naruto's son. The Namikaze elders were pissed that you destroyed Menma-kuns career along with his teammates and now because of you, they have to wear diapers due to losing their ability to go number one while doing their business.

Galen: The brat got what he deserved, he insulted both my Jedi honor and my wife's honor as well if I was at my full power he would've been reduced to ash and I want you to give this scroll to your family's elders. Tell them that the Genin of team eight are now Menma and Sasuke's control/parole officers and if they try anything stupid they will report their actions to not only me but to Grandpa Minato as well. See when Menma and Sasuke put on those headbands they became official soldiers of your village and are answerable to Grandpa Minato and only Grandpa Minato no one else and if you, the Namikaze elders, the other clan heads, the village elders don't like it renounce your citizenship and go to a different village until then suck it and learn to deal.

Galen then sent Hazuki flying into a wall via force push hitting head first knocking her out. Blood was pouring from her head and some nurses and doctors rushed in to save her life.

Galen saw Hinata, Kiba and Shino and the three Genin stood at attention. Galen: I'm heading over to that ramen stand where Grandma Kushina and Aunt naruko goes to make sure bastard one and bastard two remain here until they are cleared by the medical staff or don't you're call. Grandma Kushina, Memmet, Lana meet me Naruko's team's training tomorrow morning at 0900 hours for our trip to Voss.

Ichiraku Ramen konoha restaurant area 1405 hours

Galen entered the Ramen stand and saw the restaurant owner's daughter, the daughter's name is Ayame. She went over to Galen and took his order, Galen ordered some green tea and Ayame poured some.

Ayame: I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to the leaf?

Galen: No I am not, I'm the grandson of the fourth and his wife.

Ayame: I don't remember Lord hokage or lady Namikaze having any grandchildren. Who was you're father and where is he?

Galen: My father's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's dead.

Kushina entered along with her old teammates, her teammates are Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and Kiba's mother.

Kushina: Ayame I'm afraid it's true, my first born son Naruto is dead, he was killed by a Sith.

Galen showed a holo photo of his father and mother holding Galen when he was a baby. Galen then ordered T7 to show her the holo recording of his father and Ven Zallow fighting Darth Malgus. The recording ended and Tsume's partner a one eared wolf name Kuromaru let out a sad howl.

Hiashi: So that man wearing that mask killed Naruto?

Galen: Yeah and I'm the one who killed Malgus. My father was the second one to be avenged the first was my teacher, Jedi master Orgus Din another sith killed him, that sith's name is Darth Angral, he killed Orgus to get revenge on me for killing his son, a sith lord name Tarnus. I moved on because revenge was not my way and revenge will not bring my father, my mother and my teacher back.

Galen: Hiashi I take it that you, Tsume and grandpa Minato know about Hinata, Kiba ans shino's plot to be Menma and Sasuke's control/slash parole officers.

Tsume: Yes when hinata confronted Hiashi and the hyuuga elders, she didn't do it alone, she had help from her teammates. Hinata, she… she threated to destroy her eyes in front of Hiashi and the hyuga elder council if they along with her cousin Neji Hyuga and the main branch should try to interfere with her and her teammates duties as Menma and Sasuke's parole/control officers and Kiba he…. He threated to not only burn his marks off but he threaten to set my clan kennels on fire as well. He and Hinata were threatening to disown themselves of their clan bloodlines if we try to stop them from doing their unsanctioned mission.

Galen: And Shino?

Hiashi: His father Shibi threated to shove down bug killing spray and set fire to their bug hives.

Galen: So why are you two here with grandma Kushina?

Tsume: We want you to talk to them, convince them to stop this foolish crusade, the Namikaze clan elders know a lot of people and I know how to fight and choose my own battles and a battle with the Namikaze elders is a battle both my clan and Hiashi's cannot win. Hinata and Kiba have turned in their positions as our Clan heirs and have given those positions to their siblings, Kiba gave his position to my eldest daughter Hana and Hinata gave hers to her baby sister Hanabi. They used it as a warning shot I believe.

Galen: Where would Hinata, Kiba and Shino go besides your mansions along with their places to hang out and eat?

Tsume: Kiba would go to his aunt's place behind the hokage monument, it's a neighborhood that watches out for each other, they don't like clan people period, the reason why Kiba is allowed there is because of him knowing Sara, that's the name of my younger sister, Hiashi's sister's Sana lives there along with Shino's mother, Fumi Shino's father and mother are divorced. The neighborhood is in the exile district, it's filled with people who have been disowned by their families along with people who renounced their family names.

Galen: Last question, you mentioned that the Namikaze Elders know people, what are these people?

Hiashi: She's talking about the fire court and the Fire Damiyo.

Galen: Those people? please I fought against nobles and have killed those said nobles and their bodyguards for less. I'll go talk to them but make no mistake Hiashi and Tsume if your daughter and son are so set on this path then there's nothing I can do.

Galen paid for his meal and headed to the exile district, he saw guards coming at him asking to identify himself. Galen used the force mind trick on them to let him pass. He entered the gates and saw Hinata, Kiba and Shino along with their other relatives, Sara, Sana and Fumi. The ladies outfits consists of a kimono with flame and dragon designs.

Sara: Let me guess, you must be Galen Uzumaki Hokage-sama's grandson. What brings you here to this part of the village?

Kiba: Galen's here because of _Tsume_ and _Hiashi_ , they told you about me, Shino and Hinata being Menma and Sasuke's parole/ control officers didn't they?

Galen: They did but I already know that because I had Memmet listened in on your personal conversation back in Wave and to be honest I approve because my ex uncle needed a wakeup call big time and not only that you're mother and Hinata's father told me that they're afraid of the connections that Grandpa Minato's family elders have. Kiba, Sara let me tell you something, I fought against the leader of a space pirate group called the Nova blades name Commodore Ralen Margok, he boasted about having connections and look where it got him. I killed him and did his so called "connections" got to me? No it did not. So let the Namikaze Elder's and their connections come if they are so eager to die. I will indulge them like I did to the rest of my dead enemies.

Hinata: So does that mean you're not gonna stop us from being Menma and Sasuke's control/ parole officers?

Galen: No I'm not gonna stop you. But I am gonna do something about the Namikaze elders from making your clans and Kiba's clan's lives hell and something tells me that Sana knows what I'm talking about aint that right Sana?

Sana: You're going to kill them all aren't you?

Galen: Yes I am, I'm going to kill the entire Namikaze Elder Council and give grandpa Minato back his power as both the fourth hokage of the leaf and head of the Namikaze clan. Before I came here I got an invite to join them for dinner and I accepted, I cannot take off the outfit of mine for it's a second skin, it's stuck to me the moment I put on.

Later that night at the Namikaze estate.

Galen entered the Namikaze Estates and entered the dining hall. One of the Namikaze Elders name Saito stood up at this.

Saito: You got some nerve coming here son of Naruto.

(A/N WARNING GORE SCENE! READERS UNDER 12 DO NOT READ!)

Galen used the force to seal the dinning hall's doors, secret exits and windows. He then used the force to create a barrier to prevent anyone from escaping. Galen then activated his lightsaber and charged at the elders. The Namikaze clan's main branch armed themselves in defense of their founders. They fought bravely but were all slaughtered. Galen's outfit was covered with blood and guts, Saito saw Minato smirking at this.

Saito: This is treason and mass murder, Minato, Kushina call off you're dead son's kid now!

Galen: Did you really think that my father's parents will save you. They authorized this along with killing your allies in the Hyuga clan. Their elders are being killed off by my wife as we speak.

Saito: 'pulls out a Katana' THEN PREPARE TO DIE MURDERER!

Galen went into a pose and did a cyclone slash. Saito's left arm has been cut off clean along with his legs. The other elders decided to run away and try to break the doors open with all their might.

Galen pulled out a pyro grenade and threw it at the old geezers. Galen: There is no escape. The grenade hit its target and the elders were set ablaze. Some of them were screaming in pain. Galen then used his blade blitz move to kill them all.

(A/N end gore scene you can read gain it's all over)

Memmet came in along with some maintenance droids. The droids activated their fire extinguisher modules and doused the fires. The fires were out and the cleaning droids came in the dining halls floors while the other cleaning droids took away the dead bodies.

Galen: Naruko, you, grandma Kushina, Grandpa Minato, Menma and Hazuki are all what's left of your clan. Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga Hiashi's Nephew Neji are all what's left of their family. I'm sorry for ruining your dinner, I'll see you at training ground seven tomorrow.

End of Chapter 2

Michael Bourne: Sorry it took so long ladies and gentlemen but six months ago I was in a bad motor accident, I was in the hospital with a broken jaw and not only that my jobs are giving me more work hours.

Naruko: Damn I'm just glad you are still alive and kickin

Kushina: Yeah I will accept your excuse for now on the grounds that it was a good one but if you slack off again. I will kill you understand? 'gives a evil smiley face'

Michael: 'whimpers in fear' y yes ma ma'am I don't own Naruto or star wars


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back guys and girls to Naruko uzumaki and the hero of tython in this chapter the setting will take place in chapter one of Knights of the Eternal throne it's a DLC for swtor. I do not own swtor or Naruto for they belong to their current prospective owners so without further ado here's chapter three

Chapter three

Alliance fleet cruiser _Firestar_ command deck

Kushina, Naruko, Lana, Team ten and Kakashi were on the command bridge of the Galen's flagship. The alliance fleet is en route to Voss, and Galen is having a discussion with his company telling them that they are gonna be facing machines instead of people.

Galen: Once we drop out of hyperspace we're gonna be flying down to the planet's surface and since Voss's atmosphere is hazardous to people like you guys, you are gonna have to wear this rebreather. Put them on now.

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kushina, Asuma, Kakashi and Naruko put them on and Lana activated them. Memmet took a data pad and red the rebreather's levels.

Memmet: Atmospheric rebreathers operational all levels are green.

Theron: _**COMMANDER! WE NEED YOU! VAYLIN LAUNCHED HER ATTACK. WE NEED YOU NOW!**_

Galen: I read you Theron hold the line and defend the city. The alliance is on its way.

Firestar Helmsman: Dropping out of hyperspace now!

Firestar Weapons officer: Weapons and shields are online commander!

The alliance fleet exited hyperspace and saw the eternal fleet firing on Voss. Galen: ALL SHIPS __FIRE ON THE ETERNAL FLEET! DRAW THEIR FIRE AWAY FROM THE SURFACE!

Memmet stayed behind while Galen and his companions entered the shuttle. The shuttled exited the flagship and the flagship itself fired at an eternal warship blowing it in half. The shuttle flew downwards and into the atmosphere and came into view of Voss-Ka. The shuttle got hit and crash landed in the southern plateau.

Lana: Any words before we go into battle commander?

The shuttle doors opened and Galen saw lots of skytroopers. Galen: 'ignites lightsaber' FOR THE ALLAINCE!

Galen and his entourage jumped out of the crashed shuttle and charged at the enemy. Skytroopers opened o fire on them and Galen was deflecting the shots with his lightsaber. Lana was engaging some knights of Zakuul while some armored people wearing green armor and helmets with a t-shaped visor provided support they are led by a man named Torian Cadera, he along with those people are a humanoid warrior race called Mandalorian. The leader of that said race is called Mandalore and the current leader of the Mandalorians is Shae Vizla, she is called Mandalore the Avenger.

The battle continued on towards the fields near the bridge that leads to the Alien Enclave Market or what's left of it anyways. Galen finished off the last skytrooper and destroyed the laser fence.

Torian: Reinforcements incoming!

Galen activated his earpiece and contacted Theron. Galen: Theron! What's your status?

Theron: _**At the tower of prophecy but the northern plateau could use your help.**_

Lana: We're on our way, over the bridge people.

The group entered the bridge and saw more Skytroopers and three Zakuul Knights. Galen had an idea and whispered something in Choji's ear. Choji got mad at this and turned himself into a giant wrecking ball. He then charged at the enemy troops and kept on going as if the incoming enemy fire didn't do any damage to him.

Knight of Zakuul: Uh Oh!

Choji's body hit the last enemy combatant and sent that said combatant out of the park. Torian had a face fault when he saw this and the rest of his men had a blank face. __

Torian: Area is secured, we'll hold here good luck Commander.

Galen and the rest of the group entered the exited the bridge and entered the alien marketplace and spotted Zakuul walker and its big. The walker saw Galen and fired its rocket barrage. Galen saw the rockets and created a barrier to protect him and his group. Galen used his force quake move to make the walker lose its footing. The walker's left leg came loose and fell on its left, the pilot charged at Ino and a fight between the pilot and Ino occurred. The pilot was female, the pilot grabbed Ino's hair and stomped her on her back. Ino took her Kunai and in one move she cut her hair short. She then took that said Kunai and stabbed the pilot on the right side of her neck. The pilot dropped Ino and fell to her knees, Ino then took out the Kunai she used and performed a killing move.

Ino: Pull on this! 'Slashes the pilots throat and kills her' BITCH!

The group continued towards northern plateau but Lana saw an enemy Starfighter flying towards them. Lana: INCOMING! GET DOWN!

The fighter completed its bombing run and both the bridge and the northern plateau was destroyed.

Galen: Theron change of plans we're coming to you be reinforcing your left flank.

Theron: _**What?**_

Galen: The enemy destroyed the plateau.

Theron: _**Roger that, some mandalorians are pinned down by skytroopers near you're location and could use you help.**_

Galen: Understood. Hold your position and keep me updated.

Theron: _**Roger that commander.**_

Galen, Kushina, Naruko, Kakashi and team ten headed towards where the Mandalorian squad's location and saw them firing at skytroopers. Galen threw his lightsaber at five of them and Lana did the same. They headed towards a building and saw a Voss commando signaling them but was killed when another Zakuul fighter destroyed the building next to them. Choji saw some back packs and brought them to Galen.

Asuma: What are those things Galen?

Galen: Jetpacks, we're gonna fly towards that opening, it leads to a maintenance/ sewage tunnel.

Ino: Sewage? Gross.

Galen: Suck it up girl. The group encountered some maintenance droids and Galen destroyed them. They exited the sewers and entered the cantina and needless to say, it was a mess.

Galen and his group exited the cantina and headed towards the tower of prophecy. Ino, Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji saw three ships from the eternal fleet and were in awe. They continued on to the tower and saw Theron getting people to safety.

Just then, everything came to a stop and a spirit of an old man wearing armor and a cape revealed himself. This man's name is Valkorian, former emperor of Zakuul/ emperor of the Sith now spirit that resides in Galen.

Valkorian: Voss burns. Your friends suffer and what is this we are not alone.

Galen saw Valkorian walked towards Ino. He blocks Valkorian and shakes his head.

Galen: Stay away from her immortal emperor.

Valkorian: I have no intention of doing anything to her but she is not from here and her people are nothing but primitives. My daughter will not stop until all life in the galaxy is destroyed, there is only one way to end this needless war. You must seize the eternal throne, it is the only way to end this war.

Time resumed itself and Theron shot a Skytrooper that was trying to killing Galen. The droid fell to the ground and was still moving. Lana stabbed it with her lightsaber and gave Theron a disappointed look.

Lana: Next time aim to kill.

Theron: Showoff. Let's get you to our command post.

Meanwhile with Satele, Minato and the clan heads

Minato: So you knew my son?

Satele: Yes I did, Minato I am sorry for what happened to your son Naruto.

Minato: It wasn't your fault. Besides you were in a different place when the place where your order was attacked. Who taught you and Naruto how to fight?

Satele: Jedi Masters Wens Aleusis and Master Kao Cen Darach, I was a padawan when the sith empire returned to the galaxy. I fought Malgus alongside Master Darach when the sith reappeared. Malgus killed Master Darach during that battle. When I became a Jedi knight I trained Galen sometimes and when the sacking of Coruscant ended Galen saw Naruto and his wife's body. He swore that he would end Malgus should he encountered him. I warned him that revenge will lead him to the dark side but he told me that he'll never turn, he also told me that when he finishes off Malgus. He'll go into exile and do some good for the galaxy, he went into a two year exile and we met again on the planet Rishi.

Hiashi: How old was Galen when he saw Naruto's dead body?

Satele: He was thirteen and his rank was youngling. In the Jedi order there are six ranks. Youngling is the first, Padawan is the second, Jedi knight is third, Jedi master is fourth, Jedi council member is fifth and Jedi grandmaster is six.

Tsunade: What rank were you?

Satele: I was the leader of the Jedi order/ council the reason why I had that rank is because my son Theron and I are descendants of Revan and Bastila Shan.

Shibi: What I don't get is this? If your former faction the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire were fighting each other then why didn't they claim our planet as their own?

Satele: It's because planets that have not developed space travel are listed as primitive in their minds and believe that the force is only power in the universe not this power signature you call Chakra and not only that they have powerful weapons as well. Your attacks will not do any damage at all period. Also Galen is not Naruto's son by blood, Galen was adopted by Naruto we tried to find out who his parents were but nothing showed up. Naruto named him after his wife's brother. Naruto's wife's name is Fio, she was born on Balmorra her full name is Fionalis Trodia. Her last name owns a factory that makes war droids.

Meanwhile back on voss

Galen killed off the last of the skytroopers and saw a dead corpse that wearing a uniform that is not of the Kinghts of Zakuul.

Lana: Horizen Guard Vaylins executioner squads. They are her new elite guard, far more powerful than the Knights of Zakuul. Only Senya can defeat them and no one else.

The command posts holo started beeping while they were talking.

Theron: Incoming call commander.

Galen answered it and a woman wearing a white and silver version of the Knights of Zakuul showed herself. This woman's name is Senya Trall. Mother of Arccan, Vaylin, Thexan and ex-wife/ former empress to Valkorian.

Galen: Senya!

Senya: _**Hello outlander. I need your help this whole battle. It's here because Arcann is here on Voss. I brought him here to heal, he can be redeemed you just need to trust me.**_

Galen: Your son imprisoned me in carbonite for five years along with doing multiple attempts to kill me. Why should I help him? And more importantly why should I help you traitor. After all you disobeyed my order to bring your son to me during the Battle of Odessen and ran off.

Kushina: Galen!

Senya: _**Who is this woman and who are those people with you?**_

Galen: That's not important right now. What's important right now is that how should I punish you for treason against the Alliance?

Galen turned off the holo and looked at Theron.

Galen: Do we have a location?

Theron: Her call originated at the shrine of healing.

Galen: Then that's where we're going. Lana prepare a strike team to meet us at the shrine, Theron you, Grandma Kushina and Naruko come with me the rest of you stay here and defend the command post. We're going to the old paths.

One hour later

Galen, Naruko, Kushina and Theron arrived at the old paths and saw lots and lots of skytroopers. A mercenary shuttle dropped off something and flew off.

Torian: _**Got a present for you commander.**_

Theron: Is that a walker?

Torian: _**Her name's storm rider. Though you could use it. Give them hell commander.**_

They entered the walker and fired up its systems. They then started moving towards the shrine of healing.

Lana: _**This is Lana, we have eyes of the shrine engaging skytroopers now!**_

Galen took control of the walker's weapon systems and started to shoot at the skytroopers, some knights of Zakuul are with them two as well.

Theron: Look out! They got missiles!

A missile hit the walker and took some damage. But the walker is still operational, Galen fired at the sky troopers that had rocket launchers and destroyed them. While this was happening, some scavengers took the weapons from the fallen enemies and gave them a Devaronian name Gault Rennow. Gault then took the weapons to his ship and flew it back to the new alliance base back on Ikaros because when Galen found his birth father's home planet. He ordered Theron to begin evacuation procedures on Odessen. When the evacuation was complete Galen activated the bases Self-destruct by both Quantum bomb and a barrage of Firestorm turbolasers. You see, five years ago during the Battle of Corellia, Galen not only destroyed those weapons but he had t7-01 to copy and download the schematics for them as well. But he only uses them for destroying bases after evacuating all personnel.

They arrived at a clearing and saw a voss commando and a gormak solider taking cover.

Galen: Why are you not advancing toward the shrine?

Voss commando: Enemy ships have the area locked down. Enemy fire will wipe us out.

Gormak: Meh voss cowardice. They lack the courage to die for their home world.

Galen: We'll draw their fire. Get ready to make a run for the shrine.

Gormak: Now you're talking. You fight like Gormak.

The walker and Galen's crew fired some shots at the eternal fleet ship and the enemy ship started firing at them. The ship was about to finish them off but destroyed itself. Galen looked at his left and saw the Gravestone firing its weapons.

Koth: _**Sorry I'm late commander, you and Lana miss us?**_

Galen: Hows the view up there?

Koth: _**Nothing but a bunch of ships and skytroopers. We'll draw the enemy fire away from you. I know some maneuvers that you have never seen before.**_

Voss commando: To the shrine of healing.

The group continued on and kept blasting skytroopers left and right until one skytrooper fired a rocket, the rocket's damage disabled the walker's weapons systems.

Theron: We've got repair teams in the area, marking the nearest position now.

The walker headed to the repair teams hiding area and the team uncloaked themselves.

Alliance repair team leader: Alright boys let's get her patched up.

The team started the repairs and stated that they should be done in five minutes. Theron brought out some snacks and gave some to Kushina, Galen and Naruko. The repair team finished their repairs and reactivated their stealth field generators. Galen took the driving controls and continued towards the shrine of healing. The team arrived at the shrine and saw the entrance being guarded by a Zakuul walker. The storm rider loaded its rockets and fired some at the enemy walker. The rockets hit the walker but it only made a dent in its armor the, the walker fired back and called for an orbital strike. Galen used the walker controls and moved out of the way as a laser beam came down, hitting the Zakuul walker and some Knights of Zakuul. The enemy walker took a lot of damage from that strike and fell down.

Theron: The shrine is ours

Galen: Let's find Senya.

Galen, Kushina, naruko and Theron entered the shrine and saw some Gormak and Voss commando's holding position.

Voss commando: Hold your fire! It's the alliance commander!

Galen and his group descended into the shrine and a force field was blocking their advance. Senya appeared and in front of her were dead of bodies belonging the Knights of Zakuul.

Senya: Hello commander.

Galen: Senya.

There was a brief of silence between the two and Kushina was getting worried. Their thoughts were interrupted when a holo comm went off. The holo turned on and a hooded woman with tattoos on both her arms appeared. The woman's name is Vaylin, sister to Arcann/ daughter to Senya and Valkorian and empress of the eternal empire.

Vaylin: _**Sorry am I interrupting? So father's pet is here too and he's not alone. I recognize you with the red jacket but those two I don't know you. Who are you?**_

Galen: None of your damn business and Valkorian sends his regards. Galen used the force to send Vaylin flying backwards while still on holo. Galen then used the force to destroy the holo comm to prevent anymore interruptions.

Galen: Now where were we? Oh yes I really want to help you Senya convince me to stay.

Senya: He can be healed. I brought him here to Voss to rid him of his anger.

Explosions were heard and Senya saw some assault droids approaching. Senya: Please there isn't enough time.

Kushina: Galen.

Galen: Go to your son Senya we'll hold off Vaylin's forces.

Senya: Thank you commander you won't forget this. Senya took a few steps back then ran back to where her son is being healed. Lana and her Mandalorian strike team arrived moments later to assist her.

Senya: I need him healed now!

Male Voss Healer: I'm sorry he is gone!

Senya: Help him! I'll do anything to bring him back!

Female Voss Healer: The ritual will be life threatening.

Senya: I don't care just do it! Use me as a sacrifice!

Senya held Arcaan in her hands and sang a song that she used to put him, Thexan and Vaylin to sleep when they were children. The voss healers finished the ritual and Senya fell to the ground. Arcann got up and escaped.

Galen, Theron, Kushina and Naruko arrived moments later and saw Senya in Lana's arms.

Galen: Where's Arcaan?

Female Voss Healer: The son went through that tunnel, through that tunnel is a shuttle that the woman Senya used to arrive here. The woman will live but the ritual has placed her in a comatose state.

Galen, Lana, Kushina and Naruko went into the tunnel and saw a Zakuul shuttle and Arcann getting inside of it.

Galen: Arcann! You're mother survived the ritual, she's not dead, come with us and we'll stop Vaylin.

Arcaan looked at Galen and saw the spirit of Valkorian. Arcaan: NO! Not with you, you are not alone!

Arcaan got into the shuttle's cockpit and started its engines. The shuttle lifted off the ground and headed towards the battle in space.

Galen: Koth! Arcaan's escaping shoot him down!

With the Gravestone

Koth: Can't got my own problems to put out.

Koth activated the Gravestone's hyper drive and the ship itself left the Voss system. The Eternal Fleet surrounded the planet and charged up their weapons.

Lana: Vaylin's going to kill everyone along with destroying half of Voss!

Just then a group of Ships came out of Hyperspace. The ships belong to the Sith empire and the Galactic Republic. The ships are listed as follows.

Sith Empire

Four Harrower class dreadnoughts

Twelve Terminus-class destroyers

Harrower-class dreadnought _Empress Hand_

Galactic Republic

Four Valor class Cruisers

Tweleve Thranta class Corvettes

Valor Class Cruiser _Telos_

The ships fired their weapons at the Eternal Fleet ships and the Eternal Fleet itself jumped into Hyperspace.

Lana: Those ships belong to the Sith Empire and Republic.

Theron: Incoming call Commander its Empress Acina and Master Oteg

Galen: Oteg? How can that be his fleet and flagship was destroyed during the battle of Tython and that was five years ago.

Voice: That was a soldier using a holo disguise.

Galen and his group turned around and saw a man with scars on his face and is wearing a Republic military uniform. This man's name is Jace Malcom, Satele's shan's husband and Theron's father. And he wasn't alone. A woman with red hair and a scar on her left cheek was with him as well. This woman's name is Kira Carson, Galen's former student. Next to Kira and Jace is a man with black hair and a mole on his right cheek wearing an imperial military uniform and another man wearing black sith robes. These men's are Major Quinn and Darth Nox. Major Quinn was a friend of Memmet's father Darth Mudoley before he was killed during the battle for Dromund Kaas.

Theron activated his holo and the holo's of Acina and Oteg showed themselves.

Acina: _**Greetings Commander it good to finally meet you.**_

Oteg: _**It is also good to see you again as well Galen.**_

Galen: Same here, I haven't seen you in a while Master Oteg, not since we've freed Revan from the Maelstrom prison.

While he conversation was going on Theron walked up to Jace and punched him in the face. The punch sent him to the ground.

Theron: That was for making mom upset. Theron then kicked Jace in the round tables and fired a stun round knocking Jace Malcom out.

Theron: And that was for making me have the same emotion mom had. You have no idea what your faked death put me and mom through.

Kira was about to stop Theron with her lightsaber but was blocked by Naruko. Kira was about to use a force wave on both Theron and naruko but was restrained by Kushina's Chakra chains. Kira's lightsaber was grabbed by Lana's force pull. She caught the lightsaber and kept it in her inventory bag.

Galen ended the conversation and let out a loud whistle sound to make Kira and the rest the people around him stop what they're doing.

Galen: Listen up. We're heading back to Ikaro's Empress Acina, Master Oteg and I have agreed that the men and women in their fleets will help us in our fight against Vaylin and this is not the first time the Republic and the Sith empire have done cease fire to fight a threat that will destroy everything in the galaxy and I'm sure Theron and Lana know what I'm talking about. Right Theron and Lana?

Lana and Theron: The Revanite Crisis

Galen: Correct. Both faction fleets along with their ground forces will be under Alliance command. This truce will end once Vaylin is dealt with along with taking the Eternal fleet offline for good.

Jace: Fine. I'll work with the Imps but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

Quinn: Same here Commander.

Galen: Kira. As soon as we get back to Ikaro's I want to speak with you alone.

Galen and his group got on a shuttle and headed back to the _Firestar_ while Jace, Kira, Quinn and Nox re-entered their own and flew back to theirs. The fleets activated their hyper drives and left the Voss System.

With Hinata

Hinata was sitting on a stone bench in the Hyuga clan compound's garden alone thinking about Naruto and she wasn't alone. Hiashi and Hanabi were with her along with a kid with a long blue scarf. The Kids name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. Grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage and only son to Leaf Jounin Asuma Sarutobi.

Hiashi: What are you thinking about Hinata?

Hinata: I'm thinking about how things went wrong. Naruto disappeared when he was a baby and years later we met his son Galen along with finding out that he's dead thanks to his spirit showing himself as a grown adult. If only mom had me when the third ninja war was still going on then I would've let that portal took me instead of Naruto.

 **Voice: Then what would happen to Hanabi or the rest of your family?**

The group turned around and saw Naruto's spirit walking towards them. Naruto took a seat in front of them and looked at Konohamaru.

 **Naruto: So you're Konohamaru. Your grandfather says hi and that he really misses you and your father Asuma. You're grandfather told me that you saw your mother die from a knife injury.**

Hinata: Naruto.

Hinata went to touch his face but her hand went through his hand.

 **Naruto: I always wanted to meet my dad's teammate. I only wish I could be here in a physical form.**

Hiashi: How is this possible?

 **Naruto: Through the force anything is possible but I have not come here for a visit I am here with a warning you and your village would do well to heed. The pale man that looks like a snake along with those children with the hourglass hand bands is planning to attack the leaf and they're not doing it alone. Those kids village will be helping along with some Shinobi wearing a head band with a music note. Do you know what that hourglass symbol represents?**

Hiashi: yes I do. That hour glass symbol represents the sand village. Do you know when they're going to attack?

 **Naruto: I do not. I do know that they plan to attack in the month you are currently in. The only thing I can tell you is to be ready and keep your guard up. Also one of those three sand Genin has a big fan on her back.**

Naruto's spirit disappeared and Hiashi left the garden to inform Minato of what his son's spirit said to him.

With the alliance, republic fleet and imperial fleet

The three fleet factions dropped out of hyperspace and went into blockade mode. Three shuttle's exited their respective flagships and headed to the surface of Neo Uzu home of the Alliances new base. The ships landed in the base and Acina exited first following Jace Malcom and Galen after.

Galen: Welcome to our new base Neo Uzu.

Kushina went to one of the bases walls and was in shock. Instead of her home being in ruins. The entire area was converted into a new area and needless to say she was mad. Mad because her grandson showed no respect for the dead. Minato was also present because Galen contacted him while Galen and his group were in hyperspace. Kushina charged at Galen but was stopped when Jace shot her with his blaster pistol. The pistol was set to stun. The blue rings his Kushina and she fell to the ground knocked out.

Jace: She'll be fine. She's just stunned.

Galen: Take her to the brig and active the energy suppressors and put a neural disruptor on her neck.

Minato: What's an energy suppressor?

Lana: It's a device that strips a person of their force power. We've configured them to not only suppress force users but we have made them to suppress Chakra users as well.

Galen: Which means if Grandma Kushina were to use her Chakra chains. She would get a shock to her body. Major Quinn take my grandmother to the detention block no Ramen or any other foods along water for three days. Just meals ready to eat along with the food that the Republic's prison world of Belsavis serves.

Quinn: Yes commander.

Quinn and his men carried Kushina on their backs and left the hanger area.

Naruko: What's a Belsavis?

Kira: It's a planet. The planet is home to the republic most secured prison. Twenty four hours a day seven days a week like security. Twenty hour lock down, impenetrable defenses both surface and orbit.

Minato: Does this base of yours have the same defenses?

Galen: It does. It also has a shield generator that can produce an energy field strong enough to withstand enemy orbital strikes making the enemy to do a planetary surface attack.

Just then the bases alarms went off and Galen headed to the command center. He and group entered the command center and the staff were pointing their blasters at a Leaf ANBU with a cat mask and purple hair and a woman with a trench coat. The woman wearing the trench coats name is Anko and the purple haired female ANBU's name is Yugao.

Galen: Hold your fire! They're from the leaf village!

The command staff lowered their weapons and returned to work. Galen approached them and brought them some chairs and water. The base security commander Corso Riggs charged in with some Alliance soldiers and stood at attention.

Riggs: Command center called for an emergency commander?

Galen: Stand down Corso, false alarm.

Riggs: Got it sir.

Corso pressed a switch and the base's alert level went back to stand down mode.

Yugao: Hokage-sama we got a problem.

Minato: What?

Anko: Menma and Sasuke disappeared from the village and we've found these on your desks. It's their headbands, they have a scratch on them. They're a note from him, it's addressed to you and Kushina.

Minato read the note as follows.

Hokage-sama

 _If you are reading this. Then that means Sasuke and I have resigned from Konoha and left fire country and to ensure that you don't try anything stupid like sending a capture squad after us. We have taken Mito and Sasuke's bady sister Satsuki with us as insurance if you try to find us along with having Ero-Sannin try to find us. Then our ex families will have one less mouth to feed. Below this letter are two photos of us holding Mito and Satsuki, those photos are proof that have them and we have destroyed your estate of along Sasuke's clan compound. Do not try to find us because we are not on this planet let alone in any town that is in the elemental nations. Galen, if you and Kushina want to save Mito and Kushina's god daughter come to these coordinates._

 _Signed Menma_

 _P.S. you want to know how we got away without being detected ask the third hokage's teammate and no I won't tell you which one, you'll have to find out for yourself and Mikoto is dead. She tried to stop Sasuke and eye from taking Satsuki, Hazuki is also dead as well._

Minato handed the letter to Galen with the coordinates on it.

Galen: I know where they are. They're on an Imperial space station called the Korriban's flame. Acina is that space station still operational?

Acina: No commander it's not. Before the war with Zakuul began, Darth Marr ordered every imperial military asset to return to Dromund Kaas due to us losing the war with the republic. He gave the order after the Revanite crisis ended, the stations been abandoned ever since.

Galen: We'll get Mito and Satsuki back once the troops are fresh.

Gault: For tonight we celebrate. We saved a lot of lives on Voss and made the eternal fleet retreat.

End of chapter 3

For all you division fans out there in case you haven't heard yet but the world tier 5 update for division 2 comes online this Friday


End file.
